CLick cRack
thumb|276px|Imagen parte del PVCLick cRack es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Fue publicada el 21 de Julio de 2013 y actualmente supera las 197 mil visitas en Nicovideo. En esta canción, Rin y Len llegan a un mundo fantástico mediante un tren, en el cual pueden quedarse para siempre y nunca crecer, pero luego se dan cuenta de que si se quedan nunca verán de nuevo a sus padres, así que finalmente regresan a la realidad. Intérpretes: Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len, Megurine Luka, Hatsune Miku, GUMI Música: Giga-P Letra: Reol Manipulador de Voz: Orebanana-P Ilustración: Rochiko, Norainu '''PV: '''Okiku *Nicovideo *Youtube(Oficial) Ha aparecido en los siguientes álbumes: *Gigabanana the Best ~USUSHIO Aji~ *V Love 25 -Hearts- Letra *Kanji tomado de Vocaloidic Kanji= 夜行列車に乗り込んで 目指すは僕らの「秘密」 愉快な仲間が待ってる Welcome to Wonderland! 白い小鳥のダーリン 針の狂ったコンパス 迷わず全速前進 得意げにほら鳴らせ！ Din・Don 口笛吹いて　意気揚々声上げて 軽快なステップで　辿りついたのは MERRY MAKING CITY さぁ手を取り合って　夜明けの来ないこの街 Let's dance, shout and sing a song! こ　こ　は 内緒の御伽の国？ いいえここは とても楽しい だって毎日がお祭り騒ぎ！ 鏡写し飛び込んだ　緑のピエロに引かれ 奇怪な仲間と一緒に Drink a toast! DANCE DANCE DANCE 歌を歌って　酒を交わし無礼講 今夜は特別dreaming　魔法みたいなFantasy night 君たちの行き先は？　年をとらない秘密の国 永遠に子供でいられる　そんな　Yes! Wonderland! 星は煌めき　月も陽気に歌いだす 迷わず全速前進　僕らだけの秘密 Din・Don 絶対主義？独裁主義？ 命令したら敬礼OK？ 意のまま　思いのまま 皆が手を焼く 怒りの駒　admiration 烈火の女王　怒りは心頭 返事は Yes or Yes or Yes! 容赦ない女王様 わたしの縄張り　とっとと出ておいき！ 歩幅を揃えて みんなで列になって歩け！ 笑顔を合わせ　ほら 秘密の国に辿りつく 僕の夢 わたしの夢 きらきらなこの世界 子供のままでいたいんだ 素敵な仲間と だ　け　ど それはもうあなたのママには　会えないってことなのよ それはやだなだって　ママが大好き パパにも会えなくなっちゃうの？ 御伽の国でのお約束よ　さぁどっちを選ぶの どうしよう　ねぇ　どうしよう パパもママも大好き　でも子供でいたいんだ　だけど どうしよう　ねぇ　どうしよう 時間がないわ　早く しないと迎えの列車が来る 夜行列車駅に着く　出発の時刻は　真夜中０時 さぁどうするの？　次の世界の　扉が開かぬうちに　この世界を飛び出して！ 行　こ　う　！ 夜行列車に乗り込んで 目指すは僕らの世界 暖かな家族が待ってる　Well come back! I'm home! 賢い小鳥のダーリン　楽しそうに笑ってる 手を振って　出発進行　得意げにほら鳴らせ！ 鏡写し飛び込んだ　わんぱく双子の「秘密」 愉快な世界で皆　Drink a toast!　DANCE DANCE DANCE 星は煌めく　打ち鳴らす手と手の合図 今夜は特別dreaming　魔法みたいなFantasy night 歌声高らかに 僕らの秘密の夜に乾杯！ まるで御伽噺のような　そんな双子の「秘密」 皆には内緒の　素敵で愉快な　Fantasy night 星は煌く　今日はなんてFantastic 星よ煌け　今日はそうさFantastic さぁお話を始めよう さぁお話を始めよう さぁお話を始めましょう さぁ手をあげて　cLick cRack |-| Romaji= Yakou ressha ni norikonde Mezasu wa bokurano「himitsu」 Yukaina nakama ga matsu teru Welcome to Wonderland! Shiroi kotori no dārin Hari no kurutta konpasu Mayowazu zensokuzenshin Tokuige ni hora narase! Din Don Kuchibuefuite ikiyouyou goe agete Keikaina suteppu de tadori tsuita no wa MERRY MAKING CITY Saa te o toriatte yoake no konai kono machi Let's dance, shout and sing a song! Ko ko wa Naisho no otogi no kuni? Iie koko wa Totemo tanoshii Datte mainichi ga omatsurisawagi! Kagami utsushi tobikonda midori no piero ni hika re Kikaina nakama to issho ni Drink a toast! DANCE DANCE DANCE Uta o utatte sake o kawashi bureikou Konya wa tokubetsu dreaming mahou mitaina Fantasy night Kimitachi no ikisaki wa? Toshi o toranai himitsu no kuni Eien ni kodomo de i rareru son'na Yes! Wonderland! Hoshi wa kirameki tsuki mo youki ni utai dasu Mayowazu zensokuzenshin bokura dake no himitsu Din Don Zettai shugi? Dokusai shugi? Meirei shitara keirei OK? Inomama omoinomama Mina ga te o yaku Ikari no koma admiration Rekka no joō ikari wa shintou Henji wa Yes or Yes or Yes!! Youshanai joou sama Watashi no nawabari tottoto dete oiki! Hohaba o soroete Min'na de retsu ni natte aruke! Egao o awase hora Himitsu no kuni ni tadori tsuku Bokunoyume Watashi no yume Kirakirana kono sekai Kodomo no mama de itainda Sutekina nakama to Da kedo Sore wa mou anata no mama ni wa aenaitte kotona no yo Soreha yada na datte mama ga daisuki Papa ni mo aenaku natsu chau no? Otogi no kuni de no o yakusoku yo saa dotchi o erabu no Dou shiyou nee dou shiyou Papa mo mama mo daisuki demo kodomo de itaindadakedo Dou shiyou ne dō shiyou Jikan ga nai wa hayaku Shinai to mukae no ressha ga kuru Yakou ressha eki ni tsuku shuppatsu no jikoku wa mayonaka 0-ji Saa dou suruno? Tsugi no sekai no tobira ga akanu uchi ni kono sekai o tobidashite! Gyou kou! Yakou ressha ni norikonde Mezasu wa bokura no sekai Atatakana kazoku ga matsu teru Well come back! I'm home! Kashikoi kotori no daarin tanoshi sou ni waratteru Te o futte shuppatsu shinkou tokuige ni hora narase! Kagami utsushi tobikonda wan paku futago no 「himitsu」 Yukaina sekai de kai Drink a toast! DANCE DANCE DANCE Hoshi wa kirameku uchi narasu te to te no aizu Konya wa tokubetsu dreaming mahou mitaina Fantasy night Utagoe takarakani Bokura no himitsu no yoru ni kanpai Marude o togibanashi no youna sonna futago no 「himitsu」 Mina ni wa naisho no sutekide yukaina Fantasy night Hoshi wa kirameku kyō wa nante Fantastic Hoshi yo kirameke kyō wa sou sa Fantastic Saa ohanashi o hajimeyou Saa ohanashi o hajimeyou Saa ohanashi o hajimemashou Saa te o agete cLick cRack |-| Español= ¡Aún no la tenemos! Enlaces *Pixiv ID de Rochiko Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Hatsune Miku Categoría:Interpretada por Kagamine Rin Categoría:Interpretada por Kagamine Len Categoría:Interpretada por Megurine Luka Categoría:Interpretada por GUMI Categoría:Canción publicada en 2013 Categoría:Salón de la Fama